Rearview Mirror
by Apollaskywalker
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3.16 DON'T READ ANY FARTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! Taking Dean away from New Harmony, Indiana to be buried. Why is the Metallicar not an option for a character?


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, do you really think I'd let Dean go to Hell? No way.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my mom and Moonflicker00 for betaing.

Rearview Mirror

She was waiting for them to return, hidden by the midnight darkness that concealed her from the world. There was an impatience to her waiting simply for the reason that she knew to the deepest part of her that her boys needed her. That they were in danger and she needed to be there to protect them. Someone had to. Lord knew they never really watched out for themselves, they watched out for each other but sometimes that just wasn't enough.

The night was so clear, so crisp…the air so cold against her. The wind blew eerily, and she knew eerie. She'd been seeing it for so long now. It scared her. Made her tremble. She tried to see them but she couldn't. The darkness that camouflaged her from the evil also hid her boys from her.

One of them emerged from the shadows and into the moonlight, something in his arms. She strained to see what he was carrying, which one of her babies he was…but she couldn't tell. And he was alone.

Cold settled in her, the feeling of a touch of death. She shivered infinitesimally so that her boys couldn't tell. The one who had been walking touched her, a familiar touch but not one she knew so well. The voice that spoke to her wasn't her him, her favorite. It was the one who'd joined them a few years back, who'd made her favorite smile like the sparkle of diamonds in the sun.

She panicked, where was the other one? Why was Sam the only one with her? And the gelid touch of death wasn't going anywhere. She tried to ask her boy a question but he didn't respond. He didn't know her like the other one did. He didn't know her well enough to understand her. She wanted to break down into tears, to scream out her fears until he responded like she needed him to.

Behind them, Bobby followed in his car. She wondered what they were doing, where they were going when one of them was so clearly missing. Then it hit her. The force behind the realization was so hard, so heavy that she almost died then and there. That frigid embrace she felt was him. Her Dean. And with the realization she shuddered in horror. Sam reached out to gently touch her, to soothe her, although it was so obvious that she would not be soothed. She could not be soothed. He wasn't coming back? And Sam expected her to be comforted by his simple words? His simple touch?

No.

It wasn't that simple. It couldn't be right! And it was far from fair! She growled at him in pain.

He whispered softly to her, not the way he should have. He spoke in a different, unfamiliar way. It wasn't…he wasn't Dean. And he didn't share Dean's special language or the bond that Dean had with her. He wasn't her boy. She whimpered to him, an attempt to apologize for something but she didn't know what she was apologizing for.

He didn't understand. Sam just kept going until he stopped at the side of the road. What were they doing? She asked. Sam didn't answer as he got out a shovel and began to dig. Bobby picked up one as well and began to dig alongside Sam.

She tried to move to see what they were doing better but it wasn't working. She couldn't see, they had hidden themselves out of her line of sight.

A few hours later they were done. Bobby left, this time leading rather than following behind. Sam sighed and hit the gas despite her protests to let her get a good view of what they'd done.

She cast a glance in the rearview mirror and saw a monument erected behind her. A cross left on the side of the road like so many she'd seen before for those who'd died in a car crash. But this cross was in memorial for her boy, a man who took the weight of the world on his shoulders and never shrugged, not even in the face of everything he wanted or his scariest nightmare. He worried about others but had been painted as a criminal and not the hero he was.

And rather than being given a hero's funeral he'd been buried in the dark of the night and given a common car crash memorial. No one would ever know how truly great he was. He would never get what he deserved, never. And that roused feelings of remorse and a desire to release the keening she held inside her. But there was no way to let it out. No escape in this horror filled solemn hour.

And the Metallicar let Sam drive her away while she looked out her rearview mirror at the man she'd cared for for so long. Letting him out of her grasp, letting him go…letting her best friend stay behind while she continued his legacy.

A/N ok, so in case you haven't figured it out this is the Metallicar's POV for taking Dean to his burial site and then driving away. She always seems to correspond to Dean's mood (dirty when he's upset, broken when's he's dying in the hospital, or with a busted taillight when he's hallucinating before his deal's due) so I was wondering what would happen to her when Sam and Bobby buried Dean in his grave. But I didn't want to give it away. I hope it turned out all right.

Please review, it makes me smile.


End file.
